


Rubies and Emeralds

by EmberForge



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Makeover, The Ruby's great at making people feel good about themselves, also she loves Jester a lot, scheming friends with good intentions are the best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: Nott could use a self esteem boost. Good thing Jester knows just the person to make that happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be cute. I wish we got to spend more time with Marion, and just in Nicodranas in general. Maybe someday, it'll be safe to go back...
> 
> Second chapter's just going to be a short little moment of Jester and Beau's shopping experience. But it'll be cute, I swear.

"Nott, Nott!"

Nott spun around on the barstool she was currently perched on to see an excited Jester dragging Beau behind her as she made her way through the mostly empty tavern to reach her little green friend.

"Gods, Jester, I can _walk_ ," Beau grumbled as they finally made their way over, shaking her arm out of Jester's grasp when they stopped. The tiefling paid her no mind as she bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Guess what? We're going to do _makeovers_ with my mom later! Aren't you excited? We're all going to look so pretty, and tell lots of stories. It'll be so much fun!"

Nott was silent for a moment, her gloved fingers briefly brushing against the porcelain mask on her face. "Well, Jester, I don't know, I should really help Caleb-"

"Caleb won't be around! This is a girl's night, so I've made all the guys agree to go off and do their own thing. Pleaseeeee? It's going to be _super_ fun, and we can't have a proper girl's night without all of our girls there!"

"Nott looked over to Beau. "And _you_ agreed to this?"

Beau's cheeks took on a noticeable flush as her gaze briefly drifted over to the staircase leading to the private living quarters of Jester and her mom. "Yeah. Your point?"

Jester cut Nott off from saying anything further. "Even Yasha said she'd come! Though she had some stuff to do first, so I don't exactly know when she'll get there. But it'll be fine. So, you're going to come, right, Nott?"

"I..." Nott sighed. "Yeah, okay."

"Yay!" Jester jumped up and down. "We're meeting in my mom's room at seven. So that gives you plenty of time to finish your drink before then! I have to go pick up this reaaaally pretty nail polish I saw earlier that I think would match Beau's eyes _perfectly_ , and she agreed to come with me so I can make sure I'm right. But we'll see you soon!" She once again grabbed Beau's arm in a vice grip and started to drag the other woman off.

"Jester! Oww, come on, man, just- let go!"

\-------

Nott hesitantly knocked at the door of the Ruby of the Sea's room just after seven. It only took a moment before she heard a light "Come in!" ring out from inside. When she pushed open the door, she was slightly surprised to only see the Ruby herself inside arranging some products on the vanity table pushed against one of the far walls of the room.

"Hi," Nott said, taking a couple steps into the room.

Marion set down a bottle she was holding and turned around with a warm smile on her face. "Hello, Nott. It is good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good." She glanced around to the corners of the room. "Uh, aren't Jester and Beau supposed to be here?"

Marion's expression became amused. "Jester sent me a message. Messages? Well, regardless, I came to understand that she and Beau were held up at market."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I can come back when they get here, then-"

"Nonsense! We can get started without them. That is, if you are okay with doing so?"

"I... guess so," Nott said hesitantly, her eyes glancing over the variety of products on the vanity. Marion gave her a warm smile in response.

"We can start with a manicure, if you like. Have you ever had one before?"

"No?"

"Come sit over here, and we can get started." Marion indicated for her to sit down on the chair in front of the vanity, spinning it so that it faced outwards. She gently took one of Nott's hands in her own, and after a nod of acceptance she unwrapped just enough of her bandages to have some room to work with. She took her time cleaning the grime from under and around her claws, making small talk all the while, and once she was done she brandished a nail file in the air. "Now, what length and shape would you prefer?"

"Uhhh, short? And rounded. Please."

"Wonderful." Marion picked up her hand again and continued to work. Before Nott knew it, Marion had moved on to her toes, repeating the same treatment.

"You... you don't have to do this, you know." Nott said, her free foot tapping lightly on the base of the chair as she swung it back and forth.

"I don't have to, but I want to. I like to take care of people. It's part of my job. But even so, it's been a long time since I've been able to enjoy giving someone a makeover. I think everyone deserves to be pampered every now and then, yes?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Not replied. When Marion finished, she stood up and studied Nott carefully before going over and searching through her bottles of polish. After a minute of searching, she came back with a small bottle that was colored a dark blue. "You've got some lovely blue undertones in your complexion. I think this will compliment it nicely."

"I do? I've never noticed that before."

"The next time you get a chance, you should study the complexions of those around you. People are hardly ever just one thing. Everyone has beautiful undertones in their skin, from yellows to reds to blues. It's quite beautiful."

"That's... neat." Nott was careful to keep her fingers and toes spread as the polish dried. 

Marion capped the bottle and pulled out a basin, bringing over a jug that had been warming by the fireplace. "I thought we might do your hair next, if that is alright?"

"You want to wash my hair?"

"Yes."

"With soap. And... _water_."

Marion held back a laugh. "That is the only way I know how to do it, yes."

Nott hesitated for a long moment. Half of Marion's job was reading people, and it only took a second for her to figure out what was wrong. Her expression softened. "I'll only get your hair wet. I promise. Nothing else."

"I, well... okay. We can try it. But if I tell you to stop, you stop! Okay?"

"I'm very familiar with the concept, yes," Marion said, humor colouring her features. "We will work at your comfort level." She placed the basin on vanity, then carefully dipped Nott's head back and started to gently pour warm water from the jug onto Nott's hair as she massaged her scalp. It was nothing like cold, horrid water they had to deal with in the Labenda Swamp, and Nott hesitantly let the tension in her shoulders ease just a little as Marion pulled out a comb.

"You know, Jester was always worried about getting soap in her eyes when I washed her hair as a child," Marion said as she combed through Nott's hair. "But I'm quite the expert. Not a single bubble ever even reached her brow."

"So you used to do this for Jester a lot then?" Nott asked.

"Oh, at least once a week," Marion replied. "She loved our "spa days". My Jester was never afraid of running around and getting messy, but she loves getting primped and preened just as much. I was always amazed because spa days were one of the few times I could get her to sit still for more than ten minutes!"

"It sounds like you really loved to spend time with her."

"Jester is the best thing that ever happened to me," Marion said. "I love her more than anything in the world. And while I do miss her terribly, I'm glad she has found you to travel with. She had everything I could provide her with growing up, but adventure, experience, and friendship- these are things that I could never properly give her. I thank you for filling in where I cannot."

"Jester is a really person, and a really good friend," Nott said. "And it sounds like that's largely thanks to you. You should be proud."

"Thank you. She is most certainly my pride and joy."

Distracted by conversation, Nott barely noticed time passing until suddenly, Marion had not only finished washing her hair, but also had twisted it into a nice braid as it dried. "So even when you take it out, you'll have some nice waves in your hair," Marion said. "Now, one more thing I'd like to do for you. You can't have a makeover without a little makeup!"

"Will it... look good? I've never exactly, you know, had a reason to use any before..."

"Don't worry, Nott. I am an expert in these things. I know just what I want to do for you. And then, you can finally see the end result!"

"Okay."

There was lots of poking and prodding, a couple times a little too close to eyes or mouth for comfort, but Marion's skill was excellent, and in no time at all she was cleaning up her brushes with a satisfied air. "Alright. I think it's time for the final reveal. Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

Marion slowly spun her around to face the vanity mirror, and when Nott caught her first glimpse of herself, she gasped. Her hair was straight and glossy and free of dirt, draped just across none shoulder in an elegant braid. The makeup was subtle, but very pretty, evening out the splotchy nature of her skin, and giving a soft feminine look by accentuating her eyes and outlining her lips. She held a hand up to her face, and saw the beautifully manicured blue nails that reflected back at her as she did so. She felt tears spring to the corner of her eyes as she took it all in. "I... thank you. It's wonderful."

"Makeup is best when it is used to emphasise the natural beauty one already possesses. Every girl deserves a makeover to help her remember how beautiful she is. And everyone deserves a chance to be pampered every now and again. I'm glad I could be of assistance."

Nott reluctantly tore her gaze away from the mirror to look up at Marion. The tiefling looked back at her with such a kind smile that it was overwhelming. Without another thought, Nott jumped out of her seat and threw herself forward into a hug. Warm arms returned her embrace, and Nott was so happy that she could cry. She didn't, though. She'd hate to make her makeup run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Meanwhile, in the center of Nicodranas..._

"But Jester, I thought we were doing makeovers with your mom!"

"This'll be a _very _good experience for Nott, Beau. My mom is the best at making people feel good about themselves. Besides, I didn't think you were even really in to makeovers. Have you ever even, like, reapplied your eyeliner since we met?"__

__Beau raised a hand towards her face in obvious thought, and after a long moment her eyes lit up in triumph. "Yes! No. Well, Traci did- look, I don't want to talk about it. But your mom's... uhh. Cool."_ _

__Jester gave her a teasing smile. "Beau, you can just say you think my mom is hot. I mean, it's kinda a little bit weird because we're best friends, but I mean, I can't blame you. Everyone thinks my mom is hot. But you know, we're having dinner with her later, so... and when we see Nott again she'll probably be super happy and pampered! Aren't you excited for her?"_ _

___"Lucky," _Beau grumbled under her breath.___ _

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Beau! She's gonna have such a great time. Plus, now we get to hang out too! Just us two. Isn't that awesome?" 

__"So fun," Beau deadpanned._ _

Now come on! I really do want to get that nail polish. And, oh! I can show you all my favorite spots around the city! I don't know, like, _everything,_ because most of the time I was trying to be super sneaky because I was out when I wasn't supposed to be, but... we can go to the bakery! You just _have_ to try the bear claws; cinnamon really does make _all_ the difference..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like fic publication has slowed down recently, which has bummed me out. But then I remind myself that I can't complain unless I actually get work out every once and a while myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It's been sitting in my head since Nicodranas, and I'm glad to finally get it out. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
